


It Couldn't Be Fate

by chant_de_lune



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3283667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chant_de_lune/pseuds/chant_de_lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What’s your middle name?" Clarke asked, propping her feet against the wall. Bellamy rolled his eyes, "Really?"  </p>
<p>"What, is it meant to stay secret?" she cocked her head.  Bellamy sighed. </p>
<p>"No, but it’s nothing common like Robert or Daniel."  </p>
<p>At that comment, Clarke crossed her legs, leaning forwardly with a grin.  ”That means I can guess it, give me a hint.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Couldn't Be Fate

_At least it wasn’t acid fog.  Torrential rain we can handle_ , thought Clarke as she and Bellamy locked the door to the bunker.  For minutes, they listened to the drum of rain around them before delving into a conversation about the day’s events. 

…..

"What’s your middle name?" Clarke asked, propping her feet against the wall.  Bellamy rolled his eyes.

"Really?"  

    "What, is it meant to stay secret?" she cocked her head.  Bellamy sighed. 

"No, but it’s nothing common like Robert or Daniel."  

      At that comment, Clarke crossed her legs, leaning forwardly with a grin.  ”That means I can guess it, give me a hint.” 

"It starts with an O," he replied.  

       Clarke chuckled. “Your initials spell Bob. Uh… Owen? Oliver?” 

 Bellamy shook his head.  "No, keep trying." 

"Oscar…. Odin?" she laughed.  Bellamy couldn't hide a smile.  

"You're on track with the mythology, just the wrong culture." 

Clarke thought hard, tapping the side of her jaw.  

"Your mom liked… Greek mythology, right?"  

"Greco-Roman, yeah." said Bellamy, his cheeks reddening slightly as he watched her come closer to the answer. 

    Clarke clapped a hand over her mouth to stop the bark of laughter.    

            "Wait, is it… is it Odysseus?" 

Bellamy nodded. “What’s yours?” he said gruffly.  Clarke threw her hand in the air exasperatedly.    

         ”Oh it doesn’t fit my name at all. It’s so pretentious.”  

"I’m not surprised, give me a hint." Bellamy cracked another smile.  It was Clarke’s turn to sigh. 

       "Starts with a P."   

Bellamy’s brows furrowed in thought.  ”Um… Phoebe? Patricia?”  

"No, try again." said Clarke.   Bellamy leaned back against the wall, drumming his fingers on his knee. 

"Pearl, Persephone, Priscilla," he offered.   Clarke snorted at that last one, dissolving into a fit of giggles that made something in Bellamy's chest burst with warmth.  

"Oh no.  But you were closest with Persephone, believe it or not."  she said.  Bellamy shut his eyes, but no other names came to mind.  

"I give up, Princess.  What is it?" 

         "Clarke Penelope Griffin. Really sounds nice, huh?"  smirked Clarke, tapping his foot with hers affectionately.  The two of them fell into comfortable silence as the rain droned on.   

Both of them remembered the full tale of the Odyssey, but neither commented on the alarming coincidence.  

_It couldn’t be Fate or anything…_

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know this is really short, but it's just a tumblr ficlet that I'm using to test out Ao3. I hope you like it!


End file.
